bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Gunner Heidt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50095 |no = 713 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A gunner who made his living in the La Veda Republic. After a defeat from the God Army seemed imminent during the great war, he wandered the outskirts of town searching for anyone who hadn't been able to evacuate. Those who were rescued by Heidt often wished to fight by his side, helping him to rescue a great number of people. Even after finding out that the people he had saved were convicted criminals, Heidt did not hold it against them. The only thing he ever mentioned about them was written in a letter to his wife, which read that he "had been pointing his gun towards the wrong enemy the whole time." |summon = Guns and humans can be used for justice or for evil. You should use your power well too! |fusion = Heh, a drink before battle, and another after victory. There's nothing better! |evolution = If the gods are enemies, then neither justice nor evil exists. So I will create justice of my own! | hp_base = 4112 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1223 |rec_base = 815 | hp_lord = 5951 |atk_lord = 1932 |def_lord = 1848 |rec_lord = 1431 | hp_anima = 6693 |rec_anima = 1233 |atk_breaker = 2130 |def_breaker = 1650 |atk_guardian = 1734 |def_guardian = 2046 | hp_oracle = 5208 |rec_oracle = 1629 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Authority of the Dark God |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk for all Units & 15% reduction in damage from Dark Types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Star Gazer |bbdescription = 20 combo Light elemental attack on single enemy & boost to BC and HC drop rate |bbnote = 50% boost to BC drop rate, 30% boost to HC drop rate to self |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Meteor Stream |sbbdescription = 20 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, boost to BC and HC drop rate & adds defense ignoring effect to all Units for 2 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost to BC drop rate, 30% boost to HC drop rate to self |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50094 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = HC and BC drop rate boosts on Heidt's BB and SBB only applies to himself. |addcat = |addcatname = }}